


As in boyfriends

by RocioWrites



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Rintori pre-slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you two together?” Makoto gasps, surprised, while Haruka keeps himself unreadable as always. “Together <em>together</em>.” He insists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As in boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick and innocent drabble. Established MakoHaru with pre-slash Rintori, I suppose.

Seeing Nitori without Rin is a rare sight for Makoto and Haruka, but they let him in all the same when he shows up at Haru’s door an afternoon after swimming practice is over.

"I want to ask you something if I may." He says in a tiny voice without looking up, hands folded on his lap while sitting infront of them in the living room.

Haruka doesn’t even answer but Makoto smiles softly at him, like he’s sensing something here and wants to be tender about the topic.

"Sure."

"Something personal." Nitori clarifies and it has Haruka looking at his trembling arms.  _He’s mustering some courage right there_ , he must be thinking that and makes an affirmative noise to let him know it’s okay to ask ahead. “Are you two together?” Makoto gasps, surprised, while Haruka keeps himself unreadable as always. “Together  _together_.” He insists. “As in boyfriends.” He concludes at last.

"Ah." Makoto seems baffled, because he was sure this was something related to Rin and Nitori’s crush on him. But maybe it isn’t? "Well… We’re not— boyfriends." He says. Haruka frowns at him. "What?"

"Nitori." Haruka calls and the boy finally looks up, straightening his posture while jumping a bit at being addressed in such a serious tone. "Makoto and I are together. We’re boyfriends."

"We are?" Makoto looks adorably confused.

And Nitori is suddenly thrown out of the conversation.

"Yes."

"Oh."

"You already knew it."

"I did?"

"Yes. Or are you going around kissing other people too?"

"No, I don’t."

"Well then, that’s it. We’re boyfriends."

"But— I mean, I know we’re together. But I didn’t know we’re boyfriends?"

"Of course we are. We sleep together Makoto, I just don’t do that with anyone. You aren’t sleeping around either, we’re exclusive. So we are boyfriends." Nitori yelps at the bit of information he wasn’t looking for. Makoto turns appropiately pink at the words but doesn’t deny them. He nods and Haruka nods too a few heartbeats later.

"But you never asked me to be your boyfriend." Haruka looks away, embarrassed now.

Nitori knows as any other person that Haruka has a hard time communicating things orally but it seemed like it was never necessary with Makoto since he’s able to read the other as an open book. He catches it right there, it doesn’t matter that your significant other knows how you feel, you need to say it out loud to make it more real - just once in a while at least.

"Oh." And Makoto’s eye soften and he smiles so warmily at Haruka that Nitori feels like he’s intruding. "Okay then." He says and returns his attention to Nitori. "Yes, Haru and I are boyfriends, Aiichirou-kun. Is there anything else you want to ask?"

"Ah— ah." He babbles and Haruka’s staring at him like he sees through his soul. It’s kinda terrifying to be honest. "Uh. Maybe?"

"Are you worried about me and Rin being more than friends?" Haruka needs to work on being more tactful, that’s for sure.

"Nanase-kun!" He squeaks and his cheeks turn a dark shade of pink. "I—"

"Rin is someone really important to me." He goes on and Makoto smiles as if he knows this speech - maybe it’s his own speech too. "But he’s my friend and my rival and that is all. I want him to be happy."

"I think that what Haru is trying to say" Makoto steps up from there, subtlety and tenderness are his areas of expertise after all. "is that you should tell Rin how you feel. We believe in you two so good luck!" He cheers.

A smile blossoms on Nitori’s face and his eyes shine with watery delight, like Haruka and Makoto had just told him the secret to win Rin’s heart. He nods and gets up.

"Thank you so much, Nanase-kun, Tachibana-kun." And he bows before running out of the door like a boy on a mission.


End file.
